Silencio
by LoVesLoVeo
Summary: Hipo odia el silencio. Hipo ama el silencio. El silencio era horrible. El silencio era lindo. Un momento en la infancia de Hipo.


-¡Gua!- Hipo de ocho anos grito después de tropezarse con el pie de Patan.

-Oops- se rió el niño fortachón y siguió caminando junto con los gemelos. Patapez y Astrid miraron al niño con simpatía, pero siguieron a los otros.

Patapez quisiera ayudar al niño, pero de seguro haría que lo molestaran a el también.

Astrid solo sentía compasión por el niño que no se podía defender.

Hipo los miro mientras se levantaba del piso. Se había espesado a enamorar de Astrid después de su segundo cumpleaños (cuando cumplió ocho). Ya estaba tan cerca de cumplir nueve, porque era enero, pero ya sabia que era imposible. Todos los niños en la aldea ya había crecido, y el era el único que se quedo pequeño. Era mas corto que ella!

Papa ya le había dicho que tendría que trabajar con Bocón en algunas semanas. Hipo ya sabia porque. Era porque era inútil. Patan ya lo decía varias veces al día.

Hipo ya había superado llamarlo 'Papi' cuando se entero de que ya no irían a pescar nunca jamas. Era un poco triste pero los otros niños de la aldea lo habían superado hace mucho tiempo.

Hipo camino hacia el bosque. Era su lugar favorito porque podía pretender que era un héroe cuando brincaba sobre troncos y esquivaba obstáculos mientras corría. Nadie entraba al bosque tanto como el, así que usualmente estaba solo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de la aldea, sacaría su libro y un lápiz. Le encantaba dibujar plantas y arboles. Honestamente, era horrible para dibujar, pero cada día mejoraba.

La parte mas difícil es el detalle, se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, miranda fijamente a la planta y devuelta a su libro. Quería que saliera perfecta.

Estaba silencioso. Odiaba el silencio. Amaba el silencio.

Silencio quería decir que estaba solo.

Silencio quería decir que nadie vendría a molestarlo.

El silencio hacia que le dolieran sus orejas.

El silencio era bueno comparado con los insultos que le daban en la aldea.

Cuando estaba silencioso, parecía que nadie lo quería.

Cuando estaba silencioso, no había nadie ahí para odiarlo.

El silencio era horrible. El silencio era bueno.

Sus sentimiento hacia el silencio lo confundían, así que en ves enfoco sus oídos hacia los silbatos de los pájaros. El croar de las ranas. Los bellos sonidos de grillos que lo convertían todo en un concierto musical.

_**Crack.**_ Un palo rompió la canción, ahuyentando a los animales e insectos. La canción se alejo.

Hipo se dio la vuelta para ver que había roto su canción, enojado. ¿Ya no podía estar solo en su propio santuario (Su cuarto no contaba, porque su papa todavía entraba. Algún día pararía de entrar, Hipo lo sabia)?

Dejo de fruncir el ceno cuando vio a la nina rubia que reconoció como Astrid.

Lo miro y ladeo la cabeza. Se miraron fijamente, y el se pregunto si estaba sola.

No hablo. Ni siquiera sonrió. Tenia su hacha en la mano derecha, así que uso la izquierda para saludarlo. Y luego se fue.

Hipo se quedo quieto mirando al lugar vació que solía tener a Astrid. Al fin realizo que la niña que le gustaba lo había visto y hasta saludado. Sintió que su cara se calentaba y una sonrisa pequeña llego a su cara. La sonrisita se convirtió en una sonrisota y miro a su libro rápidamente.

Agrego una linea mas y encerró el lápiz dentro del libro. Oculto la libreta en su bolsa secreta dentro de su chaleco y se levanto.

Hipo camino a su casa feliz de la vida esa tarde y hasta llamo a su papa "Papi" por primera ves en semanas.

Estoico se había confundido, pero estuvo feliz por el buen humor de su hijo.

Astrid no había dicho nada y había estado completamente silencioso cuando lo saludo sin sonreír. Probablemente era el mejor momento de sus ocho anos.

El silencio no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**Hola, soy nueva a esto de escribir en español, así que quisiera que me apuntaran a cualquier palabra, frase o uso de puntuacion(?) que este incorrecta para mejorar mi pagina en español. Por favor y Gracias!**

_**_ Si sabes ingles mejor que español, seria mejor mi otra pagina "**_WatUCWatIC_**" para que se entiendan mejor las historias y para que tengan mejor cualidad _**_


End file.
